


TRIPLE E

by Violetbat



Series: DREAM DOCTOR [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetbat/pseuds/Violetbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very HOT dream. Yes, with not 1, not 2, but 3 versions of Eric. One Vampire. One Fairie. One Human. Can you handle it? WARNING: Very Mature Content, for Adults ONLY. Completely OOC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRIPLE E

A/N – I have been having these ideas (or dreams?!) for quite some time and they are shouting to be put into writing. So here you have, yet by far, the most X-rated one of them.

WARNING! This will be a very Mature piece of writing so do not read if you are weak of heart! *giggles*

Seriously, do not go any further if you are not into very explicit-multiple-partners-mind-blowing-sex-dreams ! (Yes, I do love the realm of dreams, anything is possible there! *winks*)

If you are following my other story - CIRCUS - please, keep doing so and know that you won't learn or miss anything from it if you decide not to read this one . They are two independent stories with completely different plots. Yes, dreams are portrait in both of my stories, but they are not the same ones. What can I say, I dream a lot and they come in all shape, sizes and rates! *grins*

Charlaine Harris owns Eric, the Vampire, and all the other characters in the SVM because she is their creator.

I think Zigster "owns" Eric, the Human, because she was the first one to write an AH story (anyone, please, correct me if I am not right).

As for Eric, the faerie, I can't remember if anyone wrote a story with him (feel free to point it out to me if there is someone).

Anyway, in this story the 3 of them are MINE, but since I am a very good girl I am willing to share them with you all! *smiles*

This story is very different from the original, so do not look for similarities because you won't really find any.

I am from a non English-speaking country, so please forgive me for my awkward constructions and for my poor English grammar. I hope my message gets through to you all, even with all the mistakes and possible excessive word repetition. Thanks in advance for your patience and precious time.

I sincerely hope that you like this story and that you let me know if you do. If you don't, well sorry for having disappointed you, it was not what I had in mind.

Jesus! What a long introductory A/N this turned out to be. I hope I haven't put you to sleep or scared you all away already. Right, I'll shut up now and let you get into the story. *leaves groaning, hand facing palm*

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRIPLE E

SPOV

It was one of those days that no matter how hard you try to do everything right, everything turns out wrong. One of those days that makes you wonder why you had to wake up and get out of bed in the first place.

While I was driving home, all I could think about was how much I needed to take a warm relaxing bath and then go to bed. I was exhausted, in a bad mood and, basically, I just wanted to lie down, put the covers over my head and hide from the rest of the real world for the night. All I wished for was to close my eyes so I could enter in my own private realm of dreams where I was happy and fulfilled.

My dreams are always the best part of my day and/or of my night. In them I really live freely, without any reserves or prejudices. It is where I really enjoy my precious LIFE to the fullest. I don't think I could ever have the possibility to experience the same amount of pleasure I get in/from them, in my real life. If I could I would die a very happy woman, but first I would live as a very, very happy one too.

I have streams of random dreams. They don't have a particular chronological order. But they always start much the same way... they begin with the end of an action or situation, usually a very pleasurable one. Then my mind does a slow motion detailed replay of everything that has happened until that particular moment.

After I had my so desired bath, I drank a glass of milk and went to bed. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the softness of my pillow and my mind opened itself to that very exclusive world of mine.

Then they came. My three Gods. One Vampire. One Faerie. One Human (A/N - Check how they look like in my Profile).

They have been part of my dreams for so long that it feels like they are a part of me, that I am bonded and married to all of them, since forever. I cannot live without them and they cannot live without me.

»»»»»»»»» A DREAM »»»»»»»»»

We are all spent, in a post orgasm haze, lying in a king sized mahogany four poster bed. All the four of us. Our limbs are entwined in each others and most of us are still panting and breathing hard after having had, yet and once again, some of the best orgasms of our lives. I lie on my back in the middle of two of them and my head rests in the third one's right thigh.

Erik is on my right side holding my waist with his right harm, his head on my belly and his right leg is draped over my right one. Eiríkr is on my left side cupping my left breast with his left hand, his head close to my neck and his left leg wrapped around my left one. Eric is sitting with his back to the headboard, his left leg bent, partially under him, and his right one is stretched to his right side. He is caressing my hair while my head is resting in the upper part of his right leg.

I am threading my fingers through the hair of the other two men, petting them. I have one hand in each of their heads and they keep laying soft kisses on my belly and my neck, respectively. With my head slightly turned to the right I plant several soft kisses on the inside of Eric's smooth and muscled right thigh.

There is no other place I would like to be but here. And I know they feel the same way. We are complete and just perfectly happy together.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all look like mirrors of each others but each one of them is different. They share the same blood and me, but they are completely different entities and have completely different lives from one another. Nevertheless, their differences are nothing compared to their equal Warrior spirit and their desire to protect Life. And...yes...their equal love for me!

Erik is a 1000 year old Vampire and a former Viking. He usually comes to me wearing black tank tops and black tight jeans that show off in detail all the perfect and beautiful bits of his amazing big, strong, white body. He has piercing blue eyes and silky long blond hair that spreads freely over his shoulders like a gold veil. He has always been a protector of Life, either of his people or of his very own. Both when he was living and ever since he became an undead. He is my Dark-Night-Warrior.

Eiríkr is a 2000 year old Faerie. He usually comes to me clad in his long white tunic. He has stunning blue eyes and very long blond hair that he wears loose, like a gold mantle, over his back with the exception of two small braids that he ties together at the back of his head. He has always been a Warrior, a protector of the Woods and of all the Life within it. He is my Day-Light-Warrior.

Eric is a 35 year old Human. He comes to me either dressed in white, black or blue shirts, tank tops, jeans and pants. He has cerulean blue eyes and blond hair, shorter at the back of his neck and much longer in the front. It frames his face perfectly like a gold curtain. He is a Doctor, a protector of Life, mostly of humans but also of others. He is the Harmony of Dark and Light, my Day and Night Warrior ( A/N - What you should see next is a pyramid or a triangle).

 

(Eric)  
Harmony  
3  
3 3  
3 3  
3 Me 3  
3 3  
(Erik) Dark 333333333333 Light (Eiríkr)

 

The three of them are my Love Warriors and they prove themselves, incessantly... in their battle field... my bed... and conquer their treasure.... me.

Their main purpose is to pleasure me and my own purpose is to pleasure them.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am in the middle of a very big room, it is quite dark and all I can see at first is a very big bed. I see no walls. But there are several small lamps... four of them, I acknowledge after my eyes get used to their light.

One of them is illuminating the bed and I decide to walk toward it. When I reach it, I see that it is draped with black and red satin sheets that feel wonderful to the touch of my hand.

The other 3 lights are pointing to 3 closed doors scattered around the room facing 3 different sides of the bed.

I am standing at the foot of the bed and when I turn my head, to look in the direction of the door to my left, it suddenly opens. I can see only darkness coming out of it.

I turn my head to my right and the door on that side opens too. But, from this second door I see a very bright blinding light coming out of it.

I finally look to the third door, in front of me, and exactly like the other two it opens itself. This time a soft light combined with some dark shadows come out of it.

I look to the 3 doors again, one at a time, and nothing else comes out of them.

I hold my breath and close my eyes, momentarily, to steady my beating heart. I do not feel scared but deep down I know something is about to happen and the expectation is killing me.

When I open my eyes I see them: 3 impressively tall, stunningly beautiful, blond haired men.

Each one of them is coming out from one of the doors and approaching me with determined looks in their faces. I look from the one on my left to the one on my right and back again. I do it several times. First I do it fast, then I take my time to really look at every single one of them. In the meantime, they keep on walking and when they reach their respective side of the bed they stop.

Their amazingly blue eyes are staring at me. They don't utter a single word, they just keep looking at me and I look at them in turns.

Then, the one wearing a very tight black tank top and tight black jeans, on the left side of the bed raises his hand to his lips and blows me a kiss. I can hear him whispering in my head : "I am Erik." He winks at me and then laughs at the stunned look on my face. The sound echoes through me, shivers down my skin and makes things low in my body tighten.

He moves until he is just within arm's reach and while keeping his deep blue eyes locked into mine, raises his hand with his palm up toward me. I place my hand in his, without hesitation, and he pulls me closer to his body, my face just inches from his chest. His masculine scent invades my senses and I feel as if I am being put under a spell. Good LORD, he smells so freaking good.

I trace my hand over the smooth, cool, firm muscles of his chest and lean my face in against his chest. There is no heartbeat to hear.

He slides his other hand along my neck, then grabs my hair. Grabs it, and yanks my neck backward at an almost painful angle. My breath starts to come out in fast pants, my pulse speeding visibly faster, like a lamb at the lion's mercy. My lips are half parted, my eyes fluttering closed, my face slack with immediate pleasure. My body is tense with anticipation. I am enjoying the light pain, enjoying being manhandled. He gives me a long lick up my neck, kisses it and releases my hair while holding me closer to him. Oh, Shit! Fuck me!

All of a sudden, I perceive movement coming from behind me, on my right, and I turn my head that way. The one using a very long white dazzling tunic and looking magically ethereal, almost angel-like, has moved and is standing at my back. I look into his sky blue eyes and lust is already filling them. He gives me a devastating smile and plants an electrifying kiss on my shoulder. I hear a second voice whispering in my head: "I am Eiríkr." Then he touches my shoulders drawing my back in against his body and the other man, Erik, opens his arms to pull him into our embrace, so that he hugs us both, and I am firmly in the middle of them.

In sync, Erik and Eiríkr hold a hand out to the third man, standing close to the headboard, observing us with a very attentive voyeur-like look in his piercing baby blue eyes. He moves toward us, his hands casually shoved into his pockets and as he gets closer I can see a very big bulge stretching the fabric of his blue jeans. While walking, he removes one hand from one of his pockets and slowly moves it across his hair to remove it from his face. When he reaches us, the other two men draw him into the midst of our embrace.

I look up into the third man's eyes and they are glazed over with desire. They scrutinize every bit of me, from my head to my toes and back up, being held in the arms of the other two men. I can't help the blush from issuing and spreading all over my face. Seeing my reaction, he raises slightly one of his eyebrows and grins mischievously. Then he cups my face with both of his hands, dips his head down and kisses me fast and hard on the lips. My eyes close before his lips touch mine and I get so worked up and stunned that I do not open them, afterward. A third voice whispers in my head: "I am Eric." I open my eyes and zoom in again on his. Oh, LORD have mercy on me!

Erik breaks off the embrace and moves a bit away from us and I snap my head in his direction. When he sees I am looking at him, he licks his lips, his fangs descend and my skin is, instantaneously, thick with a very strong need. Never ending our eye contact, he takes a few steps and starts to undress himself giving me a side view of his body. He gets rid of his boots and socks in a flash, then takes his tank top off and practically rips off the jeans of his body. No underwear.

Once again, he offers his hand to me and while he his holding his muscled arm down at me, I follow that arm to his face. It isn't just that he is beautiful, or that his silky long blond hair frames it all, but the eyes. His eyes are just breath taking. Pure blue, deep, rich, and full of a weight that is just him. A weight of an overwhelming personality and strength.

Then, I stare up the line of his body, from feet, to the muscled swell of calf, thigh, the tight curve of his scrumptious ass, the readiness of his member, a gracious plenty, the waist that leads up to the swell of his chest, with those pecs so perfectly defined, those broad shoulders.... and I just forget breathing for a while and almost drool at the sight of all that magnificence.

Before I have time to take his hand he moves and puts one of his knees on the bed, sits on it and lies back down holding himself up on his elbows. He is watching me with that look a man can get - the look that is part sex, part possession, part just pure male. It's a look that has everything to do with being together, being real. He moves a bit to put his weight in his left elbow and stretches his right arm, his hand asking again for mine. This time I take it and sit on the edge of the bed looking at the long expanse of all that bare white skin of his.

Eiríkr goes down on his knees and removes my shoes and socks off. He then lets his hands travel upwards from my feet to my thighs, to my waist until his fingers reach the button on my jeans. I let my eyes go from Erik to him and after seeing the eager go-ahead-look on my face he slowly pushes my jeans down and removes them, leaving me only in my panties, bra and top.

Erik sits up and goes on his knees behind me on the bed. Then, he slides both of his hands under my top and moves them up my body tacking it with them. His hands brush slightly against my breasts and I gasp. As I lift my arms so he can pull it off over my head I hear appreciative sounds coming from the 3 of them. The piece of clothing goes over my head but it never reaches the end of my hands.

By now, my top should be finally away from the contact of my skin, but, instead, it is being wrapped around my wrists, my harms still in the air. I am now, before their eyes, in only my matching red twin-set piece of underwear, arms raised in surrender with my wrists bound and held by a very strong hand. My breathing speeds up and the tip of my tongue darts out of my mouth to go over my dry half-parted lips.

During all these procedures, the eyes of the other two man have been locked on me and now they look predatory. The sight of my tongue wetting my lips seems to have stirred and caused a spontaneous reaction in both men, because they let out a deep growl, almost at the same time. Oh Jesus, I am soon going to be devoured. Hallelujah and Amen to that!

Erik snakes his right arm around my waist, pulls me back tightly against his rock-hard, cool chest, and moves us into the center of the bed. The left one is still holding both of my wrists in the air. Then, his right hand gets busy and starts dancing up and down my body. He takes a deep audible breath and blows a gush of chilly air to the right side of my neck. I shiver and close my eyes at the wonderful sensation.

Soon after, his hand cups my breast and his lips make contact with my neck. He squeezes my breast and lightly pinches my erect nipple over the fabric of my tiny bra. His fangs graze slightly the skin on my neck, but he retracts them afterward. When he bites me he does it in a sweet caressing way without piercing my skin. Not a drop of blood leaves my body and I close my eyes in a wedded bliss.

I turn my head to my right, eyes still closed and he obligingly kisses me. He kisses me tenderly and slow at first but soon his lips and tongue become more urgent against my own. I feel the bed move, break off the kiss, since I needed to actually breathe or pass out, open my eyes and turn my head to look which of the others has joined us.

Eiríkr, one knee on the bed, shoeless, is about to become tunic-less. In a swift movement, he lifts the fabric over his head and stands before me, underwear-less, glorious in his nudity, his hair caressing the edges of his bare skin. He gives me a smug look, grinning seductively, climbs on the bed and moves on his knees until we are eye to eye. The impact of his eyes causes tremors to run up and down my body. Our bodies still not touching, his hands start roaming all over the front part of my body as he claims my mouth for a heavenly kiss.

Erik, one harm still holding my bound wrists in the air, the other wrapped around my waist, presses me further into his front body, his lips kissing my neck, behind my ear and nipping lightly at my earlobe. I moan into the other man's mouth at the feel of his lips, teeth and hard cock.

Eiríkr hands are now cupping both of my breasts and squeezing them. He pinches both of my nipples and never breaking the kiss, he straddles my legs, while his hands slide up both of my raised arms until he reaches my imprisoned wrists. Erik removes his hold on them and his left hand moves down to caress my left breast and then proceeds to go down my body. At the same time Erik's fingers reach my mound, Eiríkr unties my wrists freeing my hands and breaks off our kiss. He lowers our arms and I rest mine on his chest while his settle on my shoulders. My heart is racing, my breathing is labored, irregular and I feel light-headed.

Erik starts to slide his fingers back and forth over my slit, I hold my breath, my eyes get wide open looking into Eiríkr's, low ragged sounds starting to come from my throat. Eiríkr claims my lips again and, as soon as Erik pushes one of his long cold fingers into my core, his warm tongue invades my mouth. I moan, grind my hips against Erik and encircle Eiríkr's waist pulling his body to mine. They both emit a grunt at my feistiness setting my aroused body on fire.

Erik arms leave my body and he lays them on top of my own encircling us. Hugging the other man and sandwiching me with their hot and cold bodies. He starts to move, as if to lie back down on the bed and takes us with him. He sits on the bed, places one of his legs on either side of mine, releases us from the embrace and grips the upper part of both of my arms.

Eiríkr releases my lips and starts to move his mouth to the south of my body, kissing, licking, nipping. Down my neck, collarbone, chest, breasts, stomach, belly, my right leg, my right foot, my right toes. Then up my left leg, starting at the toes and foot, until he reaches my belly and stops. He pays special homage to my breasts on his trip, but he saves the worshiping for the expectant throbbing center of my upside-down triangle.

He plants small kisses all over my skin there, then parts my folds and gives a long lick up my pussy. I let out a loud "FUCK!" from my lips and I do believe that is my very first coherent word of the night. Uh-uh, very intellectual and academic, indeed.

My expletive makes Eiríkr lift his head and look at me. Then, he licks his lips and closes those perfectly blue eyes, to savor the flavor of me. I stare at him, mesmerized, my breathing coming in successive long pants.

The almost ripping sound of buttons coming roughly undone jerk things low in my body. I lift my head a bit from Erik's chest, still panting, and look in the direction of the sound. A scrumptiously sexy barefooted Eric is turned away from us and is taking off his T-shirt. Suddenly, I am running my eyes at the muscled expanse of his marvelous naked back, then at his narrow waist where I can see his jeans are loose just begging for a little push to come down.

Erik curls his arm around my waist, drawing me in closer to his body. I am still looking at Eric and get to see him strip his jeans down in one single motion. Once again, there is no underwear to be seen and my eyes almost jump out of their sockets at the wondrous sight that befalls them. They zoom in on the most perfectly toned and divine gluteus maximus ever seen on this planet... NO!... on this whole galaxy and beyond it, too. Mouth-watering, I feel my hands grip the sheets on the bed ordering me they need to feel, touch and squeeze those Godly sent yummy goods. The sight of him nude makes me catch my breath and I just feel like I have to touch him. I need to touch him. All of him.

He lets the jeans hit the floor, steps out of them and then turns toward the bed. His eyes are downcast, his hair spilling forward around his face. When he looks up, and our eyes meet, I let him see what I think of him beautiful and nude before me. Even with Erik's gorgeous body pressed against my back and Eiríkr's flawless heavenly body straddling my legs about to go down on me, Eric is just simply too beautiful to not stare at.

His body resembles one of those astounding masterly done sculptures and/or statues of, for example, Michelangelo's David or better even, of one of the mythical Greek Gods: Apollo, Hercules, Adonis, Achilles or Alexander the Great. Yes, resembles, because to me he is so much more... he is just a chiseled corporeal graspable real Human man... just ERIC! And all Mine!

He walks toward the bed, puts his hands and knees on it, grins devilishly and like a predatory animal slowly creeps his way to us. His eyes are holding mine fixated on his. I feel as if I am being hypnotized or glamored. Stopping on my left side, he looks down at me intently, his eyes full of emotions. Automatically, my hands reach for his face and I tuck the stray pieces of his hair behind his ears.

Then, with one hand, I hold his neck and bring him closer to me. With the fingers, of my other hand, I trace the planes of his face, over his forehead, his eyebrows, his eyes, down the slope of his nose, along one of his cheeks and across his lips. He closes his eyes during my exploratory movements and as soon as my fingers touch his lips his tongue comes out and licks my fingertips. I gasp and he opens his eyes letting me see the burning blue flames in them. I claim his mouth in a desperate hungry kiss and he responds in kind holding my head as I hold his with one hand.

The bed is more than a king-size, it is more like an orgy-size one, I can't help myself from thinking, seeing the 4 of us in it and with still free place to spare. I wonder if anyone else would want to join us?

While Eric kisses me, the other two men, who have stopped their attentions on me and have been watching us the all time, resume their devoted attention to my body. Erik grabs both of my shoulders, pins me against him, pushes my hair slightly to the side and attacks my neck. Eiríkr goes down on me, his head diving in a flash between my thighs, into my womanhood. His tongue is licking me, his mouth sucking me, his fingers fucking me...

I am sent to space in seconds, moaning into Eric's mouth louder and louder as the burning heat spreads inside of me. In no time, they have me screaming and my body convulses with the release of my powerful orgasm. Eiríkr laps all of my juices and then lies his head on my leg, his lips planting soft kisses on it. Erik lays a soft last kiss on my neck and stops his attack on me. Eric looks at me and observes me, delighted, in my altered state. He is sweetly caressing my face with his fingers and his lips while I gradually let myself come down from my high and my breathing slows down.

Eric's hand is still on my face and when I finally give him, the full focus of my eyes, he leans in toward me and our lips touch, again, his hair spilling along my cheek. I let my hands rest against the swell of his smooth and defined chest and his hands cup my face.

Erik gives me a kiss in my head, slides from behind my back, and he and Eric lie me down on the bed. They all lift their heads and take their hands off of me. I look at them confused. Soon, Erik lies down sideways on the bed, on my right, stretching his long perfect body, and turns my body sideways to face him. He presses us closer with his hand at my waist.

Then, he scoots over moving me with him a little and I direct my eyes to Eiríkr, still at my feet. He slides into the vacant space at my back moving until he is almost pressed to the back of my body, but not quite. His hands move my hair aside from the base of my neck and he kisses me, on that sensitive spot of mine, behind my hear. Then he continues to lay kisses down my neck, my shoulders and my upper back. Eric moves on the bed until he is close to the top of my head and he caresses my hair soothingly.

Erik claims my lips in a searing kiss. As we deepen our kiss, his lips soft, full, so kissable, I just feel I could stay with mine on his indefinitely. My hand slides down the curve of his chest to his waist. He glues me against his body, and the kiss grows in intensity to something fuller, deeper. My body is pressed against his, my hand traces across his back, wanting to touch lower. His body is already growing hard with need. I want to react to that need.

Unexpectedly, he draws back from the kiss, breathless, panting, eyes laughing (yes, he does it all for me since he doesn't need to breathe at all). He laughs, then his gaze slides past me to the other two men as if in a silent communication. He then settles better on his side, facing me, his hair falling to the side like spun gold.

Eiríkr's body is spooned along the back of mine, Erik's against the front of me, and I decide to move my head back to look up at Eric. He is resting his back against the headboard, partially siting on his bent legs, looking down at us with those scrutinizing blue eyes of his while his hand is still touching my head. As I move my head, his hand gets on my face and I kiss it and place it on top of my nose and lips. I inhale deeply his all-male delicious scent.

The scent of his skin, of their skins, mingles into a rich perfume that tightens my body. I am pinned between two of them, but I want more contact with the other one, too. Understanding the silent plea in my eyes and my mind, he leans forward bending his head toward my awaiting face and lips. He holds my head, affectionately, placing soft kisses all over my face, until he reaches my lips. Once there he gives me a very sexy upside-down kiss with our noses touching our jaws.

Instinctively, I press myself further into the curve of Erik's body and his arm wraps around me in a tighter hold. A low growl trickles out from between his lips. It raises the hair on my arms and that part of me to the south of my body.

Eiríkr presses the front of his body into my back even more and he kisses me hard on my neck, biting me slightly, too. I moan and stop kissing Eric to let some hair get to our lungs or else we will end up asphyxiating each other.

I lower my head and rest it in the curve of Erik's shoulder, to steady my breathing, and at the same time I drape an arm around his neck. Breathing in the scent of him loosens something tight and powerful in the center of my being and I cling to him more.

Eiríkr's hand slides down the side of my body to cup my hip. He wraps his arm around me, too, and forces my body lower as he rises, so that certain parts of his anatomy are touching me. He is hard and the feel of him pressed against my butt feels wonderful. It makes me writhe against him, which makes his body react, growing even more, moving against my body. It is all involuntary, and I love knowing that I affect him like this.

He pushes against me, and it brings a small sound from my lips. He nuzzles my neck, biting just a little and that little biting makes me writhe more. He bits harder, and my spine bows with it. He cups his mouth around the side of my throat and bits down. I cry out for him; my nails clawing at Erik's arm.

He eases back and Erik draws me in against the front of his body, he is much harder and eager now, too. The feel of them against the front and the back of my body makes me a whimpering mess. Then, Erik cups my ass, presses me harder against the front of him and I push at his body, almost like I want to get away, but that isn't what I am thinking. The feel of them so eager, so big, so hard, so ready, trapped between my body and theirs is almost too much.

Erik shudders, his eyes set on mine. I lift my left leg and put it on top of his right one. My body wraps around him pressing the length of him against the most intimate part of me, covered still in my red panties. I let out a loud groan and press myself even tighter against him. He grabs my leg, angles himself for my opening, moves the fabric of my panties to the side with his hand, and in a second, I feel the tip of him starting to go inside my body. He moves his hips a little, and the sensation, even tight, makes me catch my breath.

But, I realize that I am not completely ready, yet, and, so, I put my hands in his chest and push him slightly away from me. His tip slides off of me, my panties shield my entrance again, and when our eyes meet I can see he is puzzled. Nevertheless, he eases his hand on my leg, letting me know I can move where I want to move.

Eric's hand is still caressing my hair and I look up at him, again. I make a quick decision and raise myself up while still in the midst of the other two men. I get on my knees, give Erik and Eiríkr a kiss on the lips and, facing Eric, I lay a much longer one on him, too. While I kiss him, I let my nails run down over the sides of his body. I release his lips, look into his eyes and let my nails rake is skin further. He hisses and I give him a wicked smile. Then, I lean forward, steady my hands against the warm sides of his thighs, and lower my mouth to his body mooning the other two men in the process.

I kiss and lick all around his V-shaped area, teasing him, continuously, with the tip of my tongue. This elicits a deep growl from him. His reaction spurs me further and I wrap one of my hands around him and stroke the length of his cock. I move my hand slowly at first and then a bit faster. He moans and I look up to see he has thrown his head back and closed his eyes. I let the tip of my tongue touch him before I drive my mouth over his shaft until my lips meet my own hand. I use my hand to squeeze and pulse around him, but it also keeps me from having to try to take all of him in my mouth. I can deep-throat, but it isn't always the most comfortable position, not with someone of his size. I shake my head and squeeze him tight at the same time. He growls, swears loudly and puts a hand on my head while a shudder runs up the length of his body.

Eiríkr's warm hands caress my behind and his fingers find their way, under my panties, into my pussy's opening. He slowly shoves one of his fingers inside me and that combined with doing oral sex on Eric makes me all wet. I whimper desperate for more and he moves his very long finger in and out and around, and I let a muffled cry out for him. Next he puts two of his fingers inside me, and I can feel he is searching for something while he is sliding them in and out of me. He finds it and I moan, loudly, releasing Eric's erect mast, momentarily, from my hands and mouth. I brace myself putting both of my hands on Eric's thighs for balance.

Eiríkr finds it, my G-spot, and he flicks his fingers back and forth across it. Mixed with my moans and cries I manage to utter my second coherent word of the night... "GOD!" And yes, it crosses my mind, now and here, that it can not be a coincidence that in the English language the two words start with the letter G.

Good GOD it feels good, so good. It makes me part my legs apart wider for him, makes me angle my hips for him while my tush is in the air. He takes that for the invitation it is, rips my panties from my body and drives his fingers, effortlessly, inside me. He moves them in and out of me, harder, faster with each motion, until I throw my head back and cry out for him again.

All of a sudden, his fingers stop going into me and I feel Erik's cool hands, on my fevered skin, lifting me up and turning me to face him, his body hard, eager. Just the sight of him like that, knowing what we are about to do, makes things low in my body tighten. Small orgasms before he even enters me.

He reaches both of his hands behind my back, unclasps my bra and sends it flying through the air. Then he lies me back down, completely naked, on the bed. His hand on my face, goes down to my neck, passing my breasts, my stomach, my belly until he reaches my girl. Once there, he rubs his icy finger over my nub and then inserts it into my hot wet center to test my readiness. I whimper and he lets out a satisfied growl, so I take it he realizes I am more than ready now. Never leaving mine for a single minute, his eyes are half-closed, as if they are getting, somehow, blinded by a very strong light. By the Gods, I swear I cannot be more ready for pleasure than this. Give it to me!

He gets on top of me, placing himself between my legs, kisses me and angles his body to enter mine, for the second time. When his tip is in I writhe around him and close my eyes, just from the feel of him working his way inside. I open my eyes again and gaze up at him letting my eyes see his face, the look in his eyes as he slides himself inside me, inch by inch. His powerful arms are supporting him above me, now, so that I can see him as he gradually pushes his way into my wet core. He pushes all that length into me, at an easy pace, then back up until just the tip of him remains inside of me and holds himself there. I grunt.

I didn't want to take it slow anymore, I couldn't wait not even a goddamn second more, I just needed him in me, badly. Moving. As if mind reading me, he slams back in and starts to thrust into me, slow at first, then harder and faster. He grabs my hips, lifts my lower body off the bed and holds me in his big hands as he pounds himself into me, so hard and fast that I throw my head back at the intense pleasure of it.

My eyes meet Eric's very own. He is looking down at me, with sparkling lust-filled eyes, while sitting, still in the same position as before, with his legs partially under him and his back against the headboard. He is stroking himself, polishing his long sword for battle, and I positively want to ravish him with my mouth, again.

A hand grabs my left breast and pinches my nipple. I yelp, tear my eyes away from Eric and lower my head to see Eiríkr's blond head sneaking under Erik's arm, diving towards my body. I feel his warm tongue lick my nipple, then his mouth wraps around it and sucks it while his hand presses on my breast. My pleasure is enhanced tenfold. I let out a load cry throwing my head back, once again, and put both of my hands in Eiríkr's head silently telling him not to stop.

Once and yet again, my eyes meet Eric's and I take my left hand out of the other man's hair to beckon him to me. He moves closer into my left side, elevates himself from his former position and places himself on his knees on the left side of my head. I lift my head and reach for his hard length while Eric moves a bit closer to me.

He puts his right hand under my head to support me up and then places it in his folded right leg, giving me all the access needed to his ready throbbing dick. I take him in my mouth, again, while holding and stroking him with my left hand. His right hand settles on my head and sets to help me pleasure him. His left one reaches for my left breast, squeezes it, caresses it and his fingers pinch the top of my nipple making me almost come undone.

Eiríkr is still licking, sucking and biting lightly on my right breast while still holding it with his left hand. His right hand has slid down my belly and his fingers are currently moving over my clit driving me further out of my mind.

During this whole time, Erik has been pounding into me, fiercely. I can feel my orgasm coming as if it is a warm Geyser erupting from within me. But before it happens the three of them cease what they were doing and I let out a what-the-fuck-are-they-stopping-for frustrated groan. I stop my assault on Eric and turn my head to look into their eyes to question them with my very open wide shocked orbits.

Six glittering half-closed blue eyes are looking down at me. Three radiating smiles illuminating their mouths. Then, my three magnificent men look at each other, nod to one another with a slight mischievous grin on their faces and put their big and strong hands on me. I realize, in this very precise moment, that I am soon to be so thoroughly and unrelentingly screwed. Oh... YES, pleaseeee!! Bring it on!

In no time, they lift, flip me around and place me on top of Eiríkr's chest. My mouth latches automatically into one of his nipples and sucks on it. My teeth soon follow suit and they give a first light bite succeeded by a much harder second one. He curses, moans loudly and then grabs my head to pull me up for a devastating kiss that leaves me panting and hallucinating. I positively hear the bells sounds on Santa's passing sleigh.

I am raised up a bit and my legs spread wide to straddle him. Still, with the help of the other two, he lowers me to his awaiting hard length, impaling me and filling me up in one swift movement. I yell at the pleasure and he pulls me down for another mind blowing kiss as he starts moving in and out of me, increasing the speed with each of his thrusts.

Then, I feel Erik's cool hands sliding slowly up and down my back followed by his fingertips, lips, tongue and teeth. I moan into Eiríkr's mouth, he releases my lips, adjusts himself, without stopping thrusting into me, moves me up a bit so he can wrap his mouth around my left breast, sucks fervently on it and bites lightly on its tip. I just, I just...Well, Hell... I just fucking scream out load, that is what I do. Thank you very much.

As I scream, my eyes find Eric, who is still on his knees, on my right side, this time, with a breathlessly lustful glazed look on his face. Glancing down his body I see he is so unbelievably hard and full that I just need to have him in my mouth, again, for the third time. I reach for him, take hold of his head with my right hand and drag it lower so we can kiss each other.

After kissing him, meticulously and exhaustively, I shift my body slightly lower to my right, grab his manhood with my right hand, bend my head down, while he raises himself up a bit, and I get him in my mouth, eagerly. I move my mouth up and down his shaft while I pump him with my hand faster and faster with each stroke.

Soon, both of his hands hold my head in place, so he can shove faster and deeper into my mouth. He emits long groans and I cannot not groan myself, since my whole body is getting so much pleasurable attention. Eric growls and shivers when he feels my groan reverberating on his love muscle. He presses his fingers more forcefully into my head and tugs at my hair while moving his hips faster and his dagger faster and deeper into me.

Eiríkr keeps on pounding into me, his thrusts getting faster, deeper. Erik is caressing and kissing my back. One of his hands has managed to find its way into my clit and is rubbing it in exceedingly elaborate and intense circular movements.

My Geyser is getting ready to come to the surface... or is it my volcano that is ready to erupt and start spilling its hot lava? NO, MATTER. I am soon to have my release and cum hard and to Hell with all figures of speech.

Eiríkr keeps on fucking me hard and fast. I keep blowing and pumping Eric and he keeps fucking my mouth faster and deeper. Erik keeps rubbing my clit faster and faster with one hand. His lips are placing chilling kisses on my spine while his other hand is caressing my upper back, my middle back, my lower back, my... Oh, NO! Or is it... Oh, YES?! GOD ALMIGHTY!

I tense up and he removes his hand and slides it up my back again, his other hand still on my clit.

Eiríkr doesn't decrease the intensity of his thrusts, but plants a light kiss on my neck, then sets down a trail of kisses until he reaches my right nipple, again. He sucks and bites harder on it while pressing me, harder and deeper, into him by placing both of his hands in each of my butt cheeks. By doing this, he opens me up giving a better view and easier access to my back door, to the Viking Vampire God of a man.

Eric lifts my head off of him, tilts my head back, so I can face him, and looks me deep in the eyes. As our eyes captivate each other, he emits a loud guttural roar and attacks my lips with his while his possessive tongue thrusts deeply into my mouth. The enthralling sound and action make my whole body shiver and he just undermines whatever reservations I might still have left. This man with his mesmerizing blue human eyes and his mind blowing kisses could just hypnotize me and make me do anything and everything. I am his, like he is mine, unconditionally.

They are all mine and I am theirs. I trust them. I trust them with my mind, my body, my soul and my Life. They would never do anything to hurt me or I them.

I completely let go, relax and welcome all the sensations they are willing to bestow upon me. I let them consume and ravish my being, unreservedly. After we break off our kiss, I resume my attention on Eric's Gracious Plenty with a single goal... Make. Him. Cum... Hard!

Eiríkr keeps on fucking me hard and fast. I keep blowing and pumping Eric and he keeps fucking my mouth faster and deeper. Erik keeps rubbing my clit faster and faster with one hand. His lips are placing chilling kisses on my spine while his other hand is caressing my upper back, my middle back, my lower back...

In tune, Eiríkr and Eric decrease the rhythm of his thrusts and Erik's tongue, in a swift upwards movement, passes over my rear side entrance. I moan. My heart is bursting out of my chest in expectation. I feel his tongue again, but this time in a much slower movement and I whimper on Eric's dick.

His right hand keeps working on my clit and his left one is gliding back down along my spine until it arrives at the top of one of my butt checks. He lifts it and I feel a light slap on my right cheek. I groan deeply and then I feel another light slap, but this time on my left cheek.

I moan and groan, at the same time while having Eric's cock still in my mouth. Then, I feel Erik's thumb doing up and down, mixed with circular, movements over my backside opening. His tongue soon joins his thumb and they move together in a rapturous combined delight. I am so worked up by now that when I feel his thumb going slowly into me I almost literally explode.

Eiríkr and Eric are still thrusting into me at a not too fast pace when Erik slides his cool thumb, bit by bit, into my tight warm back cavity and when it gets totally buried inside me he starts to move it in a blissful in and out way. I am overwhelmed at the sensations it brings. These combined with the other ones, my other two love Warriors are already giving me, will soon transport me into the realms of orgasm land.

But, without any notice Erik removes his thumb from my rear end and also his left hand from my clit. I whine shamelessly at the double loss. Soon enough, he redeems himself and his right hand finds its way into my clit while the fingers of his left one start to caress my rump. They feel wet and slick, coated in my own body fluids, and this time instead of a thumb, he slowly inserts one, then two of his very long fingers into me. I moan and involuntarily start pushing back against his fingers while still meeting Eiríkr's and Eric's thrusts, but this time, with renewed vigor.

Erik growls, Eiríkr groans and Eric curses.

Once more, Erik stops his invasion on my back narrow cave. But, before I get the chance to complain, again, at the absence of his fingers he slides them back in, only, this time, they go in much easier and faster. He withdraws them again and his right hand stops making contact with my clit. I feel the bed move and realize he must have left it.

I am about to release my hold on Eric and turn my head to inquire where-the-hell-did-he-go when I feel the bed move again with his weight. He has only been gone for a second and soon touches me as if apologizing for stopping the contact between us. Then, without further ado, his talented fingers slide their way into my booty, once again, but instead of being cold they feel warm, now, and very slick. He thrusts his two fingers into my back tunnel, then removes them and replaces them with his thumb. He does it again and several times more, to lubricate me and prepare me for something much more satisfying. I shudder at the thought of it.

Before long, his fingers go out and I feel the tip of him being placed at my back entry. It slightly goes in and I gasp, releasing Eric's manhood from my mouth, at the feel of Erik's width. He lets me adjust to his breadth and afterward slides a bit more of him inside me. Bit by bit, while pausing to give me the appropriate time to adapt to his considerable size, he slides all the way inside me until he is buried to the hilt. He then proceeds to move back and forth, in and out, slowly increasing the pace.

Eiríkr starts to increase the pace of his thrusts, too, and, soon, he and Erik find the perfect rhythm for both of them to move, simultaneously, inside of me. I am in so much intense pleasure at the feel of the two of them combined within me that I reciprocate with all that I have. I move with the two of them and pump Eric in an identical rhythm.

I am moaning, groaning, cursing, swearing, crying out, shouting, screaming, yelling, growling, whimpering ... I am just emitting all sorts of incoherent sounds and no real speech, whatsoever. Now, that I mention it... so are the 3 men! Coherent speech is for later, it always should come after... not before, not during... just after!

My two, Dark-Night and Day-Light, Warriors fill me up almost completely, but I want more. I need to have the 3 of them inside me, in a perfect fusion, a sublime symbiosis of Harmony within me. I look up at Eric and, when his eyes are locked on mine, I lower my head and take him as deep as possible in my mouth, almost deep-throating him. As my mouth ascends his throbbing cock I also put a bit of teeth into it while I flip my tongue over his tip. He cries out and immediately I speed the movements of my mouth while he increases the pace of his thrusts.

I am now totally and completely theirs and they are mine. Our bodies are molded together like perfect pieces of a puzzle. I can't help myself and moan wildly at the intense pleasure of it all. Suddenly, Erik surprises me and bites into my shoulder, piercing the skin. He drinks my blood in long alluring sucking sounds and that is all I need to explode! An overwhelming orgasm washes through me like an exquisite tsunami wave and mine seems to topple theirs as if we are perfect aligned domino pieces.

I not only hear the bells sounds on Santa's passing sleigh, this time, but also see flying butterflies of all shapes and sizes, hear singing birds of all colors, see shinning stars, the whole solar system with the Sun, Mercury, Venus... all the way to Charon. Yes, Charon, and that is no ordinary moon, it is Pluto's moon.

Eric comes right after me. I swallow all of his elixir and after I release him, he collapses to his left side, feet to the headboard. Erik comes deep within me followed by Eiríkr and I collapsed on top of the second, with my face on his chest looking to my right. Erik decides to collapse to the left side of us, so as not to crush me against the other man's chest.

After we start to come down from our high, Eric moves and settles himself on my right with his left arm over my back. His face, under his right hand, at the same level as mine, so we can look at each other. Eiríkr starts caressing me and kissing my head while he holds me with both of his arms. Erik puts his right arm over my back and together with Eric's left arm, they compose our own private cocoon of post bliss. And state the perfection of our union.

We reach completion more times, have several more orgasms, one after the other and as soon as we have our synchronized last one we all just lie down on the bed, completely out of it, exhausted, utterly satisfied. We are surrounded in a haze of our love, lust and complete satisfaction. There is nothing like the feel of your own satisfaction combined with the satisfaction of your 3 special men.

We are all spent, in a post orgasm haze, lying in a king sized mahogany four poster bed. All the four of us. Our limbs are entwined in each others and most of us are still panting and breathing hard after having had, yet and once again, some of the best orgasms of our lives. I lie on my back in the middle of two of them and my head rests in the third one's right thigh.

Erik is on my right side holding my waist with his right harm, his head on my belly and his right leg is draped over my right one. Eiríkr is on my left side cupping my left breast with his left hand, his head close to my neck and his left leg wrapped around my left one. Eric is sitting with his back to the headboard, his left leg bent, partially under him, and his right one is stretched to his right side. He is caressing my hair while my head is resting in the upper part of his right leg.

I am threading my fingers through the hair of the other two men, petting them. I have one hands in each of their heads and they keep laying soft kisses on my belly and my neck, respectively. With my head slightly turned to the right I plant several soft kisses on the inside of Eric's smooth and muscled right thigh.

There is no other place I would like to be but here. And I know they feel the same way. We are complete and just perfectly happy together.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a very happy look in my face and my body felt wonderful. My phone was ringing and I wished that that call was from one of my Gods.

I picked up the phone, lifted it to my hear and answered it, wondering who might be calling me.

"Hello?!" I said to the person on the other end of the line.

"Good Morning! Is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" A female voice answered.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked being the proper well raised polite Southern Lady.

"Oh, I am sure I could find a way for you... to help me, but that can stay for another time. I am calling from Doctor Northman's Clinic to confirm your appointment today, in the afternoon." She replied leaving me open mouthed since I definitely did not recall having made an appointment with any Doctor and most definitely not at a Clinic since I was not swimming in money.

"Dr. Northman?" I asked.

"Yes, Doctor Eric Northman. He will be able to receive you at 3:33 p.m.. Can you come at that time?" She said and my voice was totally frozen in my throat while my mind was racing as if in a Formula One Circuit. Fuck me! ERIC?? Whaaat, 4 of them?!! Oh my LORD.

"How...how do I get to him...I mean, how do I get to the Clinic?" I managed to utter after some time. Get it together Sookie, this is the real world.

"Just look for the town's Central Hospital and I am sure you will be able to get here from there. The Clinic is right in front of the Hospital. You won't have any problem in finding it. Or in finding your way into the care of one of the best Psychologists in the world. But you knew that when you booked your appointment, Miss Stackhouse, didn't you?" She asked me. A Psychologist? Well, I guess it could be worse. He could be a Psychiatrist.

"I... I didn't..." I whispered.

"What did you just say, Miss Stackhouse? I couldn't hear you!" She questioned me.

"I... 3.30?? I... I will come...." I told her.

"Oh... no doubt you will... and, Miss Stackhouse, it's at 3:33 not 3:30." She explained to me.

"Yes, of course, at 3:33 p.m..Thank you for calling me." I said.

"You are welcome. Have a good morning and see you later, Miss Stackhouse." She said.

"Thank you. GoodBye!" I replied and ended the call.

Another Eric?! Could it be just a coincidence? Yes, of course it was. After all Eric was just a name, an "E" name. The picture of the letter "E" started to enfold itself on my brain... one, two, three... four "Es"! Yep, no doubt a coincidence. Just a male Doctor, with the same name as my dream Gods, just a man with an "E" on his name... just an "E" man (read He-man!).

OH MY GOD. What else was going to happen?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Pheewww... I am exhausted, you guys! I need a cold glass of lemonade!*smirks*  
*sighs* So, what did you think of my very fertile imagination? And of my very first extensive, extremely detailed, smut take? Was it as good for you as it was for me? Are you dizzy with lots of E's passing before your eyes and flying around in your head? Or it just wasn't your cup of tea? *looks around anxiously*

I did my best and tried to put as many details as possible without repeating myself too much, but I am afraid I didn't do a too good job. What this story really needed was a clinic eye from, for example, two extraordinaire Queens of Smut and Lemon-goodness, txone and FarDareisMai2. Their stories are never ever boring or repetitive, just mind blowing orgasmic. *sighs longingly for the Executive and for the Professor*

So, should I leave it like this as a really long One-Shot or you guys are going to be nice to me and encourage me to go on with lots of your lovely reviews? *blinks and waits while biting her nails off*

Actually, before I go I have to tell you how this idea started to take form. It was when I saw the video "Paparazzi" from Lady Gaga for the very first time, in June. Of course, our beloved Alex is there portraying the role of a very bad boy. You just got to love that man, no matter what role he plays. So, besides Alex, there are also 3 others Swedish guys in that video and they are triplets, their band is called "Snake's of Eden". They are very yummie, but a bit too young for me, I'd rather have only one Alex! So, this is it, now you know the origins of this story of mine.

Hmmm... I wonder if Alex is available to be the star in my own private film? But, yes, he will have to play the Eric in my "CIRCUS" (my other FF story) because I would need 3 of him for this one. Do you think he will ever consider the possibility of cloning himself? Yes? No? If, yes, I'll want 3, thank you very much. No? Ok, ok, no clones. I'll just have the real Alex then! *grins as a deranged lunatic*

Another huge A/N! *rollls her eyes* Shit... I have been around this story so much for the last few weeks that soon I will need a Psychologist myself. These dreams will soon drive me nuts and I'll probably just drown in lemon juice! *giggles* Hmmm... I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have some serious medical attention from a very good Doctor, would it? *winks*

Please, be so kind and leave me a review if you really liked it. Just press the green button and write something like "Good", "OK", "Go on", "STOP" or anything you feel like writing. I would like to know you are out there and to hear what you think about my writing and my mind! Be assured that you will hear back from me if you do so. I am like Sookie in at least one thing, I always reciprocate! *goes to sleep hoping to dream some more*


End file.
